Haven
by The Heart's Notebook
Summary: It's been several months since Valentine's defeat, but the nightmares refuse to leave Clary be. One night her subconscious depicts her worst fear. She seeks comfort from her refuge, in Jace's arms. Clary fights to keep it together as they continue their life together and waits to see what the future brings.
1. Terrified

_**It's been several months since Valentine's defeat, but the nightmares refuse to leave Clary be. One night her subconscious depicts her worst fear. She seeks comfort from her refuge, in Jace's arms.**_

 _ **Haven**_  
1_Terrified

She couldn't go back to sleep. She just couldn't. She wouldn't. The fear of the nightmare replaying itself consumed her.

"Jace," Clary sobbed into her pillow. She shuddered at the memory of hearing him scream in agony in the dream went off in her ears like fireworks. She couldn't take it anymore. It was two in the morning, but that didn't matter. She had to go to him.

Clary quietly slipped out of her room at the large Institute and made her way down the mile long hallway to Jace's room. She knew he would be awake, so why did she hesitate to knock on the oak door?

She inhaled and exhaled. She rapped her hand against the door. "Yes?" His smooth voice answered from the other side of the threshold. Clary opened the door and saw Jace Wayland lounging on the bed with a book. He was wearing a pair of sweatpants and was shirtless. Clary could see every Rune that had been branded into his flesh.

"Clary," Jace stood up and placed the novel on his beside table. He went to her when he saw tears streaming down her face, "Why are you out of bed? What's wrong?"

"A nightmare," Was all Clary had to say.

Jace took her hand and gently pulled her into the room. He closed the door. He led her across the room. He let Clary sit on the bed as he sat down in front of her. "Talk to me," He told her softly.

Clary hugged Jace tightly. He waited patiently as Clary started sobbing.

"Valentine had come back," Clary began. "He was torturing you and he...He wouldn't stop," Clary cried into Jace's chest, "He was gonna kill you right in front of me and I couldn't help."

"Shh," Jace soothed, "Shh." He hugged her tightly and pulled her into his lap, "Valentine is dead, Clary, and he's not coming back. Not ever."

"I know he isn't. It's just..." Clary sniffled.

Jace slipped a balled fist under her chin and made her look at him. "What is it, Love?" He asked gently.

"I'm terrified that I'm going to lose you," Clary whimpered, "I love you so much, Jace. I couldn't bear it if you..." Deep sobs racked her body.

"Shh," Jace pressed his forehead against Clary's. "I love you too, Clary," Jace smiled tenderly as he wiped away her tears, "I love you too. I always will, no matter what happens."

Clary gave him a small smile through her tears as she caressed his cheek. Jace leaned into her touch. He kissed her deeply yet softly.

"Let me stay with you, Jace," Clary hugged him and buried her face into his warm ripped chest, "Please."

Jace held her to him just as tightly, "Of course, Love." He laid back with her still in his embrace. They cuddled closely. He rubbed gently circles into her back as they both fell asleep.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	2. Union

_**Haven**_  
2_ Union

Clary stirred awake the next morning to find Jace lying in bed beside her. He was still fast asleep. His blonde hair fell into his face. She gently brushed back his hair.

Clary drew her hand away when Jace's eyes fluttered open. "Good morning," She smiled and caressed his cheek softly.

"Morning," Jace said groggily. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him. "Anymore nightmares," He wondered.

"No," Clary ran her fingers through Jace's soft thick hair.

"Good," Jace kissed her softly. He placed a hot kiss on her neck.

"Jace," Clary said. She ran her nails up and down his back making him groan lowly in the process.

"Hmm?" Jace continued to kiss her flesh. He ran his calloused hands up her shirt.

"You just woke up," Clary shuddered slightly at the sensation of Jace being pressed up against her.

"So?" Jace wondered. When Clary didn't answer Jace stripped her of her shirt. "You're so beautiful," Jace stated as he took off her bra and tossed it aside on the floor. He ran his hand over her lovingly as he left kisses on every inch of Clary's skin.

"You're the beautiful one," Clary sighed with a moan as Jace rubbed his hardening mound against her begging womanhood. Jace pinned her arms above her head with a single hand on her wrists while the other slipped into her underwear and his fingers ran over her warmth.

"Jace!" Clary gasped as he slipped two fingers into her entrance and pumped them rhythmically. Jace took the chance to latch onto her neck when she titled her head back with a moan. Clary spread her legs further apart.

Jace moved away from her. He then pulled off her pants and underwear and one swift motion. He tucked his head between Clary's legs without warning and ravished her greedily with his hot tongue. He held her legs still as he pushed his tongue into her entrance.

"Jace," Clary ran her fingers into his hair, "Oh, God!"

Jace pressed his body flat against hers. He looked her in the eye. "Tell me what you want, Clary," He told her huskily. She didn't answer. "Tell me," He exhaled his hot breath against her lips.

"You," Clary finally said, "I want you, Jace. All I ever want is you, forever."

"And I you," Jace smirked as he kissed her deeply and passionately. They breathed heavily against each other's lips as Jace slithered out of his pants and boxers. Clary shivered when she felt Jace brushed the tip of his huge rock-hard cock against her begging pussy.

"Do you trust me, Love?" Jace laid his forehead against hers as he rocked his hips against her.

"Yes," Clary answered. She pressed her lips against his and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Just relax," Jace whispered against Clary's ear. He laid flat against her after wrapping her legs around his waist. He slowly slipped into her cavern as to not hurt her too much.

They breathed in sync heavily as Jace moved steadily. He picked up the pace when Clary became more comfortable to his size. Jace kept going until they reached the yearned climax together.

"I love you, Jace," Clary smiled.

"I love you too," Jace whispered.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	3. Heartbeats

_**Haven**_  
3_ Heartbeats

Ten weeks passed by. One Saturday night Clary and the others were invited to one of Magnus' parties. As always the drinks were endless, blasting music, and a lot of Downworlders. They all dispersed among the crowd.

Clary sat at the bar and ordered a drink. She watched Magnus greet his guests. He had met her and the others at the door. Of course he had greeted Alec first. He stared at Clary when she had come into the door. He hugged her and ushered and the others in.

Clary snapped out of her train of thought when her drink was placed in front of her. She smiled at the bartender, "Thanks."

She lifted her glass to her lips, but before she could take a sip a hand grabbed her wrist.

"Uh, uh, uh," Magnus lowered her hand and made her put the glass back on the bar. "I wouldn't drink that if I were you, Clary," He told her. His eyes had shifted to cat eyes. That told Clary that something was up.

"Magnus, what are you...?" Clary began.

"Come with me," He said, "I need to talk to you. It's important." He took her hand firmly, leaving no room for argument. He led into a room and closed the door behind him.

"Magnus what is going on," Clary wondered. Magnus was silent. "Say something, Magnus, you're scaring me."

"I thought I was imagining it," Magnus began. He looked at Clary, "But now in here I can hear it clearly."

"Hear what?" Clary asked confused.

"I hear three heartbeats in this room right now," Magnus went to her. "My heart, yours, and..." He gently placed a hand over Clary's womb, "...The baby's."

"W-What?" Clary choked out.

"You're pregnant, Clary," Magnus stated, "The fact that I can hear the heartbeat of the child tells me that you're several weeks along. Plus, considering that you were just about to drink alcohol informs me that you weren't aware of this."

Clary looked at him dazed as she backed away. "I gotta go," She said as she walked by the warlock.

"Clary!" Magnus called after her, "Clary, wait!" He went into the crowd and didn't see her. He sighed.

##########

Clary moved through the crowd towards the door. "Hey! There you are," Jace smiled at her. His smile disappeared when he saw her expression, "Clary? What's wrong?"

"I have to go home, Jace," Clary told him as she walked passed him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait," He blocked her path, "Why? What's going on?" Jace brushed her hair out of her face when he saw tears building up in her eyes, "Clary?"

"I just want to go home," Clary whimpered.

"Ok, ok," Jace said, "I'll walk you home."

"No," Clary stated a little too quickly. Jace raised a brow at her. "No," She said more calmly and forced a smile, "You stay here and enjoy the party, Jace. I'll see you when you get back." She darted passed him before he could say anything.

Jace watched her leave. He looked back at the crowd when he sensed someone watching him. He saw Magnus watching. Suddenly Jace got a bad feeling when he saw Magnus' expression. Magnus only got that look when something was wrong.

Jace walked down the hall in the Institute when he and the others got home from the party at three in the morning. He walked into the bedroom. He saw Clary fast asleep on the bed. Jace smiled at her then went into the bathroom to take a shower. He slipped out of his shirt. He looked in the mirror and saw something he didn't notice before. He looked down at the counter to see a pregnancy test.

He picked it up and looked at it. "Oh God," A lump formed in his throat. Now he knew why Magnus wasn't his usual self. Now he understood Clary's strange behavior.

The test was positive.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	4. Oath

_**Haven**_  
4_ Oath

"You knew and you didn't tell me?" Jace asked Clary the next morning after she woke up. Jace had never went to sleep. He couldn't, not when his mind refused to silence itself.

"I didn't know at all until Magnus told me at the party," Clary stated. Jace turned away from her. "Jace, I swear, I didn't know," Clary got to her feet.

"You still didn't tell me," Jace said lowly. He looked at her again, "You left without saying a word about why you were leaving."

"I was shocked," Clary stated, "I wasn't thinking straight." Jace sat down in the chair by the window. He wouldn't look at her. "Jace," Clary got on her knees before him and looked up at him, "I'm sorry." He just stared at her with a frown making tears run down her cheeks. "I'm sorry, Jace. Please don't be angry. I know I should've told you. I just..." She trailed off.

"You just, what, Clary?" Jace took her small hands into his. He hated seeing her cry even though he was angry with her.

"I was scared you wouldn't want the baby," Clary sobbed. She bowed her head and sobbed into Jace's lap.

Suddenly Jace's anger was gone. He petted her thick red hair. "Clary," He said softly, "Clary, look at me." Clary obeyed and looked up at him. "How could you possibly think that I wouldn't want my own child?" He wiped away her tears; feeling guilty now that he had made her cry.

"Because this wasn't planned, Jace. It..."

"That doesn't matter," Jace stated. "Whether it was planned or not doesn't matter. I wouldn't turn you or the baby away, ever. Do you understand me?"

"Mm-hmm," Clary nodded. "I'm sorry, Jace, please forgive..."

"There's nothing to forgive," Jace cut her off, "You did nothing wrong, Love." He pulled Clary up into his lap and held her tightly. He made her look at him and kissed her deeply. Clary smiled softly at him. Jace caressed her cheek as one last tear fell, "I swear on Raziel's sword, Clary, I'm not going anywhere, not ever." He placed a calloused and scarred hand against her womb, "We're in this together."

 _ **To Be Continued in Part 2...**_


End file.
